


Something To Hang On To

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't complain when Sherlock misses a haircut. Those longer than normal locks can be very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Hang On To

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking this over for me!
> 
> I do not own nor do I profit.

Unless it was for a case, or he was making a point as when they were summoned to Buckingham Palace, Sherlock was always immaculately dressed. Expensive clothes, short fingernails (for his violin playing of course), and hair always trimmed because he hated to look scraggly. But once in a while, once in a blue moon, Sherlock would be hot on the trail of a criminal and his scheduled barber’s visit would be forgotten and missed. These were the times John appreciated the length of his husband’s locks. 

Sherlock loved to use his height to his advantage. Honestly, John couldn’t fault him since the man towered over almost everyone. The thing is it made it very difficult to keep the gangly genius in place. When he wanted, he could easily use his long legs and bypass John, especially to avoid being shouted at by his shorter partner. Once in a while John would get lucky and could pull on Sherlock’s scarf but most of the time it was tucked away beneath his buttoned up coat. This left John no choice but to try and grab for the back of one of Sherlock’s shoulders or neck, a gesture that could easily be shaken off by the taller man if he wanted. 

But when the dark locks were longer, John could reach behind the strong neck, grab hold of the lengthy hairs and tug. Nothing that would really hurt but it worked to John’s advantage since it stopped the detective in his tracks, definitely made it a lot harder to push off the retired army doctor and gave him a chance to say his piece. It only took a few times for Sherlock to realise it was better to just stay put and deal with an irate John. 

Of course that wasn’t the only time when John took advantage. Usually after a case, especially if it was a long one, Sherlock would bask in the wonder of his own genius while he finally had something to eat before crashing on either the sofa or their bed (if John was lucky) for nearly a day. This didn’t bother John since it gave him time to recuperate as well. But there were times when Sherlock’s mind just couldn’t stop. Sometimes it happened when things were slow for too long. 

When they were simply flatmates there had been little John could do besides wait for the distressing times to pass. But when they became intimate John found there was one thing that seemed to help Sherlock’s mind quiet and calm. He would have his lover sit on the bed or sofa, his back against the wall. John would position himself on his knees and sit on Sherlock’s lap. Then he would lace his fingers through the curls at the back of the detective’s neck and gently move his fingers in a circular motion. At the same time he would rest their foreheads against one another and breathe in and out at a regular pace. Breathing with John and focusing on the soothing sensations always seemed to bring Sherlock back to a normal state of mind.

Then there were the times when Sherlock would come back covered in muck from God only knew where and John would send him straight to the bathroom for a good cleaning. Most times a shower alone would do but there were instances when Sherlock would then choose to spend time in the tub sorting through the information he had accumulated. He found it helpful when John would wash his hair silently as he, Sherlock, worked the clues to their natural conclusion. 

But the times John adored those longer hairs the most was when they were having sex. Sherlock had a love for seeing how many times he could bring John to the edge of an orgasm before finally letting them both come. One such event was when Sherlock had first worked John to the brink with his long fingers. He’d then reminded John he had no gag reflex before using his dexterous digits to stretch his love in preparation while continually stimulating his prostrate. 

After coming close three times John was teetering between being frustrated as hell and begging for more. So when Sherlock finally made his way inside his husband, the heat as well as the feeling of being so full and connected, had John’s brain shorting a bit. Wanting to take his time, Sherlock moved at a sedate pace that only made John gasp for air. When the pace began to accelerate John wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover and held on for dear life. 

Since he had been teased (tormented he might argue) for so long he was now finding it difficult to focus and was certain he would be in this state of limbo forever. It was when Sherlock gave a low moan and then rested his head against John’s left shoulder that the doctor was rescued. Moving his hands to the hair just below the base of Sherlock’s skull John wove his fingers through the dark locks. Using the movement of brushing through the curls gave him something to focus on for a few seconds instead of the overwhelming feelings running rampant through his body. 

Once he could breath properly John was able to handle the sensations controlling his body. Not moving his hands, he began to grind his hips upwards to meet Sherlock’s downward thrusts. It wasn’t long before John could feel a heat spreading in his lower abdomen and knew release not far away. Also, judging from the look on his face, Sherlock’s wasn’t going to last either. It was only moments before John’s fingers tightened while Sherlock shuddered and called out his name. As they both came back to themselves John ran his fingers up and down Sherlock’s nape. 

So while John loved his husband after a good haircut, when he could find more skin to pepper with kisses, he would not complain about a few extra inches. After all, the extra length gave him something to hang on to when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ennui I promise I am going back to your piece now that this idea is out of my head! Really, it was all Atlin's fault with one of the segments she wrote in her newest post of 'Minutae'! ;-)


End file.
